


Passing Storm

by Kalloway



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Waiting for the rain.





	Passing Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Sep. 22nd, 2014. 
> 
> for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table 5 - slate grey

Jin looked out at the sky - a dark grey shade that suggested it was far later in the day than it really was. A storm was rolling in, but it hadn't arrived yet. There was no rain, just the dark grey sky. A dampness hung in the air as well - Jin didn't like it.

Thunder rumbled low in the far distance, barely audible through the thick panes of the hospital window.

"Remember the time we got caught in the rain?" Jin questioned as he unlocked the window and slid it open. If a nurse caught him, he'd get scolded, but Jin didn't care. He just watched the pinwheels propped behind Hiroya's bed start to lazily turn.

"It was my fault, you know. We both knew it was going to rain," he began as he looked out at the sky one more time. "But I insisted we stay out."

He kept telling the story as he sat and took Hiroya's hand in his. Thunder rumbled but the rain didn't come until long after he'd stopped talking.

Thankfully, Jin had parked his motorcycle under an awning. But he wouldn't be riding home any time soon.

"We'll wait this one out together," he said as he closed the window before too much of a puddle formed on the windowsill. "We'll wait this one out together..."


End file.
